


The Gemini

by pastaandscones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Astrology, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to this weird-ass boarding school. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. Not only does he have to deal with a new school, but also these twelve weirdos insisting he's one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of blondes and roommates

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I started it at 2 in the morning, when I should be sleeping.  
> In addition to things I should be doing, I I should stop watching Magic Girl animes because it gives me weird ass ideas like this. I should stop watching Hetalia while watching said Magic Girl animes. I should stop watching kid cartoons(Namely Mew Mew Powers, the Winx Club, and Barbie movies.) because I’m in college and should be doing better things, like finding a goddamn job. I should stop thinking of story ideas, because I never finish them (Seriously, I finished one fanfiction that is not a one-shot in the last five years, and it was so bad I took it down. Then I lost the files.) I also should stop typing super long author notes and allow you to get to the story.  
> But I’m never gonna do any of that, because I suck. I will be going back to my other stories, when I find inspiration. Right now, I’m giving y’all a warning.  
> I this is also posted on Fanfiction.net if you are wondering why this looks familiar.

When Alfred F. Jones, the star quarterback of White Plains High, was told he was being sent to a boarding school, he knew it was going to suck. He liked being at home, where he had friends and didn’t have to climb the social latter again. He liked being left alone when his parents went on their frequent business trips, which was the whole reason they were sending him away.

But, Alfred knew being sent to this boarding school was really gonna suck when he learned the name of it. Equinox Academy, in freaking Japan, which was a super long way from New York.

That was how Alfred found himself in front of the huge privet school, alone. He had already said goodbye to his parents, who had gone to Switzerland for some business meeting.

The school was obviously for the rich, Alfred could tell from the huge, beautiful wrought iron gates and the manicured lawn. There was a huge, sprawling building, the school Alfred hoped, made of a pretty white stone.

“You must be Alfred Jones,” A sweet voice said, pulling Alfred out of his thoughts. He turned his eyes to a young girl stepping out from the gates. He didn’t even notice her approaching him. She couldn’t be more then fourteen, but she defiantly was cute with her short blonde hair and big blue-green eyes. She wore a burgundy dress Alfred was sure wasn’t a part of the uniform. She was cute, but in a little kid way. Nothing that he was interested in, that was for sure. Besides, with how the girl practically oozed sugary-sweet and overly nice, it would be safe to say she more than likely had an over-protective brother, or brother-figure that would have Alfred’s head if ever even thought of making a move on such a sweet girl. “I’m Lili Zwingli, I was asked to show you around.”

* * *

 

Lili had helped Alfred navigate the halls to find the office, where he finished the last bits of paperwork and received his schedule and dorm number, as well as his key. Before she had helped him to the office, she gave him the grand tour of the campus.

“What’s your dorm?” Lili asked as they walked away from the office. That was the last part of her duty, to show him to the dorm building. She said there were three dorm buildings, the Star, Moon, and Sun buildings, and that she would just be showing him his.

Alfred’s eyes scanned the text at the top of the paper, looking for the dorm name. “118W Star,” He read off, rubbing the back of his neck. Lili’s eyes widened at the room number.

“You, uh, you got Matthew Williams as a roommate then.” She stammered out, looking confused. “May I see your schedule?” Lili’s confusion grew when she saw his homeroom.

She pushed it to the back of her mind, deciding to take it up with the headmaster latter. It had to be a mistake of some kind. There was no way he could get that dorm room.

* * *

 

Matthew Williams sat in his room, eyeing the boxes that sat there. They were so innocent, they mocked him. They just sat there, like they were saying “Oh, we’re just boxes. It’s not like we belong to the guy who just might or might not be your brother. Nope, we’re just boxes and your personal problems are not our goddamn fault”.

Matthew tried to distract himself. Instead, he decided to look up his horoscope online. He was technically a Cancer, being born the day he was, but, because of certain circumstances, the Gemini horoscopes where always the ones that worked for him.

> It takes an extraordinary person to strike your attention, Gemini, and over this period that could easily happen. It may feel like fate pulling you towards someone and you will be powerless over the attraction. You don't usually have a problem letting loose and following your heart and this isn't the time to start. Go with the flow of emotions and don't be afraid to be upfront about how you feel.

Matthew sighed as he read the horoscope. He knew exactly who the reading was talking about. It was none other than the “awesome” Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert had been Matthew’s first friend at the Academy, besides Francis. Gilbert had quickly become one of Matthew’s best friends as he stumbled through his first year at the privet school. Unlike the others, Gilbert didn’t forget he was a part of their group. Gilbert had even helped Matthew look for his twin brother, his partner. If it wasn’t for Gilbert, Matthew wouldn’t have found that picture.

Gilbert had done so much to help him, and Matthew was sure the albino didn’t see him as more than a friend.

It was, as Gilbert would say, unawesome.

Matthew sighed as he stood from his desk and crossed over to the door, pulling his red hoodie on as he went. He decided he needed fresh air. He would probably stop by Mr. Wang’s classroom to check on a few stats and stuff.

He was surprised by what he came face to face with on the other side of his door.

* * *

 

Lili had insisted walking with him to his room, saying she had to speak to Matthew.

Alfred was just about to open the door when it opened on its own accord and a shocked boy his age with blonde hair slightly longer and few shades lighter than Alfred’s own, with a long weird curl. Alfred stared into large purple eyes, which looked bigger due to the glasses.

“Hey, dude.” Alfred grinned, apparently not understanding why the other male had seemed so shocked.

“H-hey.” The boy stuttered back, still staring.

* * *

 

Matthew had decided to stay in the room and watch his new roommate unpack. Lili had long left, saying she had to meet up with Vash.

While unpacking, Alfred had kept up a steady stream of one-sided chatter. He would ask Matthew a question, then, without giving him a chance to answer, he would go off into something else.

Matthew learned three things while his twin unpacked.

One, Alfred was loud. Two, he was obsessed with being the hero. Three, he was loud. Four, he had no idea he had a twin. Did Matthew mention he was loud? Because Alfred was extremely loud. He was even louder than Gilbert, which was saying something.

Matthew sometimes wondered why these people seemed to gravitate towards him.


	2. Of meetings and creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Matthew is stuck in a meeting of Signs, Alfred meets Ivan and demands and explanation for His Creepiness.

Alfred’s roommate was quite. Like, really quite. Which was a big change from the people who Alfred use to hang out with. He was use to the loud and rowdy football plays that shouted over each other at lunch and in the hallways. It was nice change not having to shout over somebody to communicate.

The plus to having Matthew as a roommate was the boy didn’t mind when Alfred changed into English, tired of stumbling over the pronunciations of the Japanese language.

The American was in the middle of telling Matthew about the amazing game where he brought his team to victory when the door slammed open.

“Birdie!” The offender yelled, standing in the doorway, grinning like he was the best thing since sliced bread. “The awesome me has arrived! Did you forget mein unawesome kleinen Bruder had scheduled a meeting today?” He asked when he saw Matthew sitting on his bed, and not getting ready for this ‘meeting’. That’s when he noticed Alfred.

“Who is this, Birdie?” The albino asked, eying Alfred with… was that jealously?

“Name’s Alfred Jones.” Alfred replied. Matthew could feel the tension building in the room, ready to explode.

“Gil, Alfred is my roommate; he just got here from New York. Alfred, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, my best friend.” Matthew said before anything decided to break. He had no idea why things where so tense when they just met, but he decided to break said tensions.

That seemed to do the trick, because the two started to grin at each other and start up a decent conversation. It took Matthew a moment to realize they had been sizing each other up, like wolves trying to see if they would be able to overpower each other.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._ Matthew thought to himself.

o0o0o0o

Matthew sighed as he settled in his normal chair for the first meeting of the year. Gilbert had wanted to bring Alfred along to the meeting, but Matthew explained that the American didn’t know about anything. Well, as far as Matthew knew, and he was sure that Alfred would have mentioned if he knew about the Signs.

Matthew casted an eye around the room to see everyone was settling. All eleven other people were getting settled as well, which included talking to their neighbors. Gilbert sat to Matthew’s right, and was talking to Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who were on his other side. While talking to the other two, Antonio was violating poor Lovino Vagaras’s personal space, while the bad tempered Italian was telling his younger brother, Feliciano, off for something. On Matthew’s other side, there was an empty chair for Alfred, who they still had to inform about this whole situation. Arthur Kirkland, who sat next to the empty space, was reading a book, a small collection of Shakespeare’s work. Next to Arthur was Kiku Honda, who was sketching anime pictures in silence. Elizabeta Héderváry, Bella Horta, and Lili Zwingli where sitting together, talking about something. Ludwig Beilschmidt was talking to the teacher who oversaw their monthly meetings, Yao Wang. Together, this little group made up what the Academy called the astrology club, which was a cover of what really happened, because the truth was just too weird.

It was like the plot of a magic girl show, without the “cute” outfits.

Ok, sometimes with the cute outfits, if Elizabeta decided she wanted it bad enough to threaten the others with her frying pan. But that was another story for another time.

After a few minutes, Ludwig and Mr. Wang took their seats in the sloppy circle the teenagers had made out of desks.

And thus began the meeting Matthew would have been happy to skip out.

o0o0o0o

After Matthew and Gilbert had left, Alfred found himself growing bored.

He had unpacked and kinda organized all his stuff. His books where of the desk, clothes in the closet and dresser. That was good enough for him. As long as he could find them again when he needed them, he was fine with how they were at the moment.

It was because of that boredom that Alfred had decided to look around campus.

It might actually help him if he knew the campus better than what Lili showed him. Less chance of him getting lost and all that jazz.

The campus was huge and beautiful with bright green grass, uniformly cut, and a few trees. The walkway from the Star building to the school building was lined with cherry trees.

After a few hours of wandering, Alfred found himself in a small gazebo overlooking a large pond-lake thing. It was either a large pond, or a small lake. Alfred really didn’t care.

_Trust my parents to pick an over-done school across the world._ Alfred thought as he watched the water. _Couldn’t they pick a school in New York, or even California if they had to send me that far away? Why freaking_ Japan _? What does Japan have that America doesn’t?_

And poor Alfred was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice another person coming into the gazebo.

“So you’re Matvey’s roommate.” A Russian accented voice said. Alfred turned to see the _huge_ , kinda creepy boy behind him.

It took him a moment to realize the larger boy was talking about Matthew.

“Yeah, what about it?”

The Russian’s creepy ass smile widened. “So, you must be his brother, and the link to his power.”

Alfred eyed the boy. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dude. Matthew and I just met today. We aren’t brothers.”

That statement seemed to amuse the Russian to no end. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a shout.

“Ivan! Leave him alone.” The albino from earlier, Gilbert, was crossing towards the gazebo. Matthew was trailing behind with a three other people.

“We will talk again, Alfred Jones.” The Russian, Ivan, said, his creepy grin growing even wider, if that was possible. Then he left, leaving Alfred confused as Matthew and his friends entered.

“What the fuck just happened?” Alfred asked.


	3. Of explanations and nutcases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets an explanation, but is it exactly sane?

Alfred found himself back in his and Matthew's room.

"Ok, so someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Alfred said as he sat on his bed.

"I believe Matthieu should explain." The blonde French dude, who had claimed Alfred's desk chair, said.

Matthew fidgeted where he sat on his own bed, next to Gilbert.

"R-right. I guess I should have explained before Gil and I left." Matthew took a breath. "Well, about seventeen, eighteen years ago, there was this group of scientists. They were working with human genes, trying to unlock and lock traits within the human genetic materials. They were trying to close off the traits that lead to things like cancers and other conditions that can be traced within the human DNA." Matthew briefly met Alfred's eyes.

"They ended up doing something else," The Spanish brunette said from his spot on the ground.

"Let Birdie speak." Gilbert frowned.

Matthew mumbled a small thank you to the albino before continuing.

"Like Antonio said, they did more than they intended." Matthew took a deep breath. "A meteor had crash landed in the ocean, close to the lab. It was carrying foreign DNA. Being people of Science, they were curious. They needed to know what would happen when the new DNA was introduced and combined with human DNA. So, they spliced the alien DNA into fifteen fetuses, over the span of three years. Some of the scientist carried the fetuses until they were born, to ensure nothing compromised the data. They had one set of twins, coming from the same donors, carried by the same scientist." Matthew looked around the room, like asking one of the other boys to pick up.

"When the children were born," Gilbert said, the most serious Alfred had ever heard the white haired teen, "the scientist discovered that fourteen of the children had access to parts of the brain that normal humans don't. The fourteen also showed powers. Each had control over one element, which was what they had in common. Different children had different powers. The twins could communicate telepathically, while one could conjure water from nowhere; one had extraordinary strength, one could always tell truth from lie, to list a few of them. Nobody knows what the fourteenth's power was."

"It was never recorded." French-dude said.

"For some reason, they were sure the children's powers was connected to the Astrological signs. We're not quite sure where they got that data, but it's true." The Spanish-dude added.

"Let me guess," Alfred said sarcastically. "All fourteen children were gathered to this school to defend the world from invading aliens and whole bunch of evil?"

The others raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert laughed. "Almost!" He grinned at Matthew. "He's sharper then I gave him credit for, though."

Alfred twitched. They obviously didn't know when he spat the plot of pretty much the majority of the Magic Girl Genre back at them. Band together, defend the world from unthinkable evils, and "fall in love" with the cute boy in class, although he had left that last part out.

"We weren't done, amigo." The Spaniard said. "Together, the children where dangerous, especially when they were so little and didn't realize what they could do. They couldn't take the powers from all of them, so they scattered them around the world, with the women who gave birth to them. They buried any evidence of the tests and closed the labs."

Matthew spoke again. "But they could take the twins' power, by separating them. So, one twin was sent with the birth mother to New York City, and the second twin was sent with the biological father, who had worked at the labs, to Ottawa, Canada. This school was founded for when it was time to bring them back together. That's why it's open for all grade levels."

"What does this have to do with what happened earlier?" Alfred demanded.

"Ivan is the thirteenth child." Gilbert said. "It's believed he is connected to the unawesome sign Ophiuchus[1]. They, the scientist, believe that he's up to something that doesn't bode well. Like maybe blowing up the planet or something equally unawesome."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but Matthew cut him off, knowing the question. "We believe you are one of the twins."

Alfred snorted. "Ok, sure." He stood up and crossed the room, speaking over his shoulder before he left. "You guys are a kind of nuts. And if thirteen of you people believe that, then you need some help."

And then he turned the knob and pulled.

And he pulled, jiggling the knob. The group watched him struggle with the door.

"It's not going to work, mon ami." French dude cautioned.

"It's just stuck. It  _will_ open." Alfred growled, yanking at the door.

"Gil, let him out." Matthew sighed.

Gilbert scowled. "Not until he listens to the awesome us." [2]

o0o0o0o

Matthew sighed as he leaned against the wall, watching Alfred.

The American-raised boy took it better than Matthew had expected. And he stayed a lot longer than he expected. If it had been anybody else, they would have been out the door by the time gene splicing was mentioned, yelling about crazies and requesting a dorm change. But Alfred stayed through most of it, and only made one small comment about how they were nuts.

"Alfred, we can show you we aren't nuts. Just sit back down." Matthew tried to reason. Francis and Antonio watched Alfred, waiting for him to make a move.

Alfred remained at the door, but he made no move for another chance to escape.

The boys remained silent for a moment.

"The awesome me represents the awesome Sagittarius, the archer." Gilbert said, holding his hand out, palm facing up. "Sagittarius is a fire sign." A small ball of fire appeared in his open palm. It disappeared after a nervous look from Matthew, who did  _not_  want his bed set on fire again.

Alfred frowned. "I thought the element thing was introduced by Empedocles, used for the whole love and strife thing."[3] He received a few shocked looks. Matthew never would have thought the other blonde would have a clue about astrology. He just didn't look the type. Alfred simply replied to the stares by muttering something about an ex-girlfriend.

"Oui, Empedocles did introduce the elements into astrology, but it a trait we have." Francis said as he twirled a pen lazily. "We can't explain it, and the scientists never felt the need to tell us why."

Just for the sake of trying to convince Alfred they weren't short a few marbles, Francis and Antonio stated their signs, Capricorn and Scorpio, along with their elements. Francis used his powers as the representation of Capricorn, an Earth sign, to make the rose he kept in his pocket for God knows what reason bloom.

Matthew kept silent about his sign. Alfred already had enough with the "hey, we just met you, and this is completely insane, but you're the thirteenth member of our group, you have a long lost twin, and when you meet up with him, you're going to have these weird powers! Help us defeat that scary Russian that was creeping on you earlier, because he just might be trying to destroy the earth?" Matthew was sure he didn't need the whole "Hey, I'm said long lost twin, and now we're going be sharing a room together. Did I mention that we're related, despite this is the first time we came face-to-face since we were about three years old?"

"Forget what I said earlier." Alfred said. Matthew felt hope bloom. He believed them! He just might help them with Ivan! "You guys are completely insane."

Matthew felt that hope being crushed.

o0o0o0o

"I have no idea what special effects you guys used for that fire ball and the rose thing, but this is insane." Alfred said, running a hand through his hair. "And there's no way I can be this Gemini, other half of the Gemini, whatever. First off, you said he went to NYC. I'm from White Plains, which is in Westchester, New York. Second off, my mother is not a scientist. She's a CFO for Jones Incorporated. She worked for the company for twenty years, which is longer than I've been alive. And, I'd think I'd know if I had a brother. I don't."

Alfred swung the door open, now that it was free from whatever had been jamming it. He refused to believe it was Gilbert. No way the guy could ever do something like that. It was impossible. It  _had_  to be some sort of special effect like they used in movies and stuff.

"Alfred, wait!" Matthew called out.

"Let him be, Birdie. You weren't much better when you found out," Alfred heard Gilbert say before the door slammed shut.

Alfred had no idea where he was going, but he just started walking. He had to get away from the room of nuts.

That was how the American found himself lying on one of the perfectly manicured lawns of the Academy.

Alfred had to admit, he knew there was going be something off with this school. It  _did_  have a fruity name like Equinox Academy. But, Alfred had thought the off bit was going be coming from the school or staff, not having insane students. Or was it this school that caused them to descend into madness? Gilbert had said Matthew wasn't much better when he found out. Had Matthew been completely sane, and the others just pulled him into this?

"This place is crazy." Alfred whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Stephen Schmidt in 1970 introduced Astrology 14, a system with additional signs based on the constellations of Ophiuchus and Cetus.
> 
> In 1995, Walter Berg introduced his 13-sign zodiac, which has the additional sign of Ophiuchus. Berg's system has been well received in Japan after having his book was translated by radio host Mizui Kumi (水井久美) in 1996."
> 
> ~Wikipedia, Sidereal and tropical astrology. I know, Wikipedia is not the best, nor the most reliable source, but it's fast and easy. And, if you have yet to figure it out, I'm lazy. And busy. So, Wikipedia is my best friend right now. I'm using Berg's thirteen sign zodiac, so you guys don't have to worry about Cetus popping up anywhere. It's already confusing enough with fourteen magical people.
> 
> [2] Gilbert, as Sagittarius, has control over fire and heat. Using his awesome powers, he heated up the air around the door. Things tend to expand when exposed to heat, wood included. By expanding the door, he's making it stick. This is a common problem I have with my own back door in the summer. I swear that piece of wood hates me. Yes, inanimate objects are able to hate. I should know, a lot of things hate me.
> 
> [3] "Empedocles, a fifth century BC Greek philosopher, identified Fire, Earth, Air, and Water as elements. He explained the nature of the universe as an interaction of two opposing principles called love and strife manipulating the four elements, and stated that these four elements were all equal, of the same age, that each rules its own province, and each possesses its own individual character. Different mixtures of these elements produced the different natures of things. Empedocles said that those who were born with near equal proportions of the four elements are more intelligent and have the most exact perceptions."
> 
> ~Wikipedia, Astrological sign.


End file.
